(Not applicable)
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to navigational devices, and more particularly, to a portable device for determining and tracking changes in location.
2. Description of Related Art
Navigational aids have been in existence since time immemorial, varying in sophistication and advancing in step with scientific discovery. Recently, the Global Positioning System (GPS) has enabled a plethora of tools and navigational devices, many of which have become available for use by the public at large. GPS uses information based on the location of artificial satellites orbiting the earth. Combinations of such satellites are used to provide an accurate reading of the location of a navigational device in communication therewith.
In accordance with the invention, a handheld device for guiding an operator from a Return location back to a Home location includes an input means, a processor, a GPS receiver, and a display. Using the input means, an operator prompts the device to determine and store the Home location. The processor then automatically, at predetermined time intervals, determines and stores intermediate locations of the device until the operator prompts the determination of the Return location. The processor then causes the display device to display a representation of the relative positions of the Home and Return locations in the form of a curve corresponding to the path taken by the operator in transporting the handheld device. The processor further determines and displays indications of the relative elevations of the Home and Return locations, along with an indication of the real time position of the device relative to the Home location.
In accordance with the invention, a method for guiding an operator from a Return location to a Home location includes determining the Home location using GPS, storing the home location, determining the Return location using GPS, determining one or more intermediate locations at predetermined intervals after determining the Home location, and visually displaying the relative positions of the Home, Return and intermediate locations.